Tajemnicza wyspa/II/19
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XIX. (Wspomnienia ojczyste. — Widoki na przyszłość. — Projekt zwidzenia wybrzeży wyspy. — Wyjazd 16. kwietnia. — Widok od morza na półwysep Wężowy. — Pokłady bazaltowe na wybrzeżach zachodnich. — Burza. — Noc. — Nowa żegluga.) Dwa lata upłynęło! i już od dwóch lat osadnicy nasi wyłączeni byli od wszelkiej styczności z ludźmi! Nie mieli żadnych wieści ze świata cywilizowanego i żyli na tej odludnej wyspie zapomnieni, jakby na jakim poślednim płanecie świata słonecznego! Co się przez ten czas działo w ich ojczyźnie? Zawsze mieli przed oczyma obraz rodzinnego kraju, rozdartego wojną domową, w chwili gdy go porzucali, a może i dotąd jeszcze broczącego w potokach krwi, którą wylało powstanie Południowców. Bolało ich to niezmiernie i nieraz o tem rozprawiali, nie wątpiąc jednak nigdy, że sprawa Północy w końcu odniesie tryumf na chwałę Stanów Zjednoczonych. W ciągu tych dwóch lat ani jeden okręt nie pojawił się w pobliżu wyspy, nie dostrzeżono przynajmniej żadnego żagla. Widocznie wyspa Lincolna leżała zdala od dróg, których się trzymają okręty, co więcej była całkiem nieznaną — czego zresztą dowodziły mapy jeograficzne — gdyż w braku nawet portu, źródłowiska wody słodkiej, jakie posiadała, powinne były w przeciwnym razie ciągnąć okręty potrzebujące odświeżyć swe zapasy wody. Lecz otaczające ich morze było zupełnie puste, jak daleko wzrok sięgał, i osadnicy w urzeczywistnieniu swej nadziei powrotu do ojczyzny nie mogli liczyć na nikogo, prócz siebie samych. Był jednak jeszcze jeden środek ratunku, i właśnie o nim rozprawiali osadnicy jednego z pierwszych dni kwietnia, zgromadziwszy się w wielkiej sali Pałacu Granitowego. Była właśnie mowa o Ameryce, o kraju rodzinnym, którego tak mało mieli nadziei ujrzyć raz jeszcze. — Jeden, jedyny sposób na pewne, jaki nam zostanie do wydobycia się z wyspy Lincolna, mówił Gedeon Spilett, będzie zbudować okręt tak duży, aby mógł wytrzymać kilkuset milową podróż na morzu. Zdaje mi się, że skoro się potrafiło zrobić szalupę, potrafi się zrobić i okręt! — I że skoro dopłynęło się do wyspy Tabor, dopłynie się i do wysp Pomotuańskich! dorzucił Harbert. — Nie powiem że nie, odparł Pencroff, który we wszystkich kwestjach marynarskich miał zawsze głos przeważny, — nie powiem że nie, chociaż to nie jest bynajmniej to samo, popłynąć blisko, a popłynąć daleko! Gdy nieprzyjazne wichry zagrażały naszej szalupie podczas podróży do wyspy Tabor, wiedzieliśmy o tem, że z jednej i z drugiej strony niedaleko był port, ale tysiąc dwieście mil upłynąć, to kawał drogi nie lada, a najbliższy ląd leży w tej odległości! — A czy w takim razie, Pencroffie, nie odważyłbyś się na podobny hazard? zapytał korespondent. — Odważę się na wszystko, na co tylko zechcecie, panie Spilett, odparł marynarz, pan wiesz że jestem jednym z tych ludzi, którzy przed niczem się nie cofną! — Niezapomnijmy zresztą i o tem, że mamy teraz jednego marynarza więcej, zauważył Nab. — A to jakiego? zapytał Pencroff. — Ayrtona. — To prawda, odparł Harbert. — Jeżeli zechce pojechać z nami! zauważył Pencroff. — Dobryś! czy sądzisz że, gdyby jach lorda Glenarvan przybił był do wyspy Tabor, podczas gdy Ayrton jeszcze się na niej znajdował, że byłby się wzbraniał jechać? — Zapominacie, przyjaciele, rzekł na to Cyrus Smith, że Ayrton w ostatnich latach swojego tam pobytu, pozbawiony był całkiem rozumu. Lecz nie oto idzie. Idzie tu raczej oto, czy pomiędzy inne okoliczności, które mogą prawdopodobnem uczynić nasze ocalenie, mamy zaliczyć także i powrót okrętu szkockiego. Otóż lord Glenarvan przyobiecał Ayrtonowi powrócić po niego, skoro osądzi, że już dostatecznie odpokutował za swe zbrodnie, a ja wierzę że powróci. — A ja dodam, że powróci niebawem, rzekł korespondent; — wszak już dwanaście lat Ayrton pokutuje! — Zgadzam się z wami na to, że lord powróci, i to wkrótce, odparł Pencroff. Lecz w takim razie dokąd się uda? Na wyspę Tabor, a nie na wyspę Lincolna. — A to tem pewniej, że wyspy Lincolna nie ma nawet na mapie, odparł Harbert. — Dlatego też, rzekł inżynier, musimy przedsięwziąć stosowne środki, ażeby o naszym i Ayrtona pobycie na wyspie Lincolna, pozostawić jakiś znak na wyspie Tabor. — Oczywiście, odparł korespondent, i nic łatwiejszego jak w owej chacie, którą zamieszkiwali kapitan Grant a później Ayrton, zostawić wskazówkę o położeniu jeograficznem naszej wyspy, wskazówkę, którą lord Glenarvan i jego ludzie odnajdą niezawodnie. — Złość mnie bierze, odezwał się marynarz, żeśmy zapomnieli to uczynić podczas naszej pierwszej podróży do wyspy Tabor. — A dlaczegożeśmy to mieli wtedy uczynić? odparł Harbert. Wszak nie znaliśmy jeszcze wówczas historji Ayrtona; nie wiedzieliśmy o tem, że kiedyś po niego przypłyną, a gdyśmy się dowiedzieli, pora roku była już zbyt spóźnioną, byśmy mogli byli powrócić na wyspę Tabor. — Tak jest, odparł Cyrus Smith, była już późna jesień, trzeba więc tę podróż odłożyć do przyszłej wiosny. — A gdyby jach szkocki przybył tymczasem? zapytał Pencroff. — Bardzo o tem wątpię, odparł inżynier, lord Glenarvan bowiem nie obierałby właśnie pory zimowej, aby się puszczać na tak dalekie morza. Albo więc wrócił już na wyspę Tabor przez ten czas, kiedy Ayrton jest z nami, to jest w ciągu tych pięciu miesięcy, i odpłynął, albo przybędzie dopiero później, i dość będzie czasu pierwszych pogodnych dni października udać się na wyspę Tabor, i tam zostawić wiadomość o sobie. — Trzeba przyznać, rzekł Nab, że byłoby o wielce fatalną rzeczą, gdyby Duncan dopiero kilka miesięcy temu pojawił się był w tych stronach! — Mam nadzieję, że tak nie było, odparł Cyrus Smith, i że niebo nie pozbawiło nas tego najdzielniejszego środka wybawienia, jaki nam pozostał! — Sądzę, rzekł korespondent, że na wszelki wypadek za powrotem naszym na wyspę Tabor, będziemy wiedzieli, czego się trzymać, jeśli bowiem Szkoci już tam byli, to niezawodnie musieli zostawić ślady swojego pobytu. — To rzecz jasna, odparł inżynier. Ponieważ więc, przyjaciele, pozostał nam jeszcze ten środek wybawienia, czekajmy przeto cierpliwie, a gdyby on nas ominął, wtedy obaczymy co począć dalej. — W każdym razie, rzekł Pencroff, rozumie się, że czy w ten czy w inny sposób opuścimy wyspę Lincolna, to nie dlatego, aby nam tu źle było! — Wcale nie, Pencroffie, odparł inżynier, ale dlatego, że jesteśmy tu odłączeni od wszystkiego, co człowiek najbardziej na świecie kochać powinien, od rodziny, przyjaciół, kraju ojczystego! Powziąwszy to postanowienie, nie było odtąd więcej mowy o budowie okrętu tak dużego, by się można było puszczać nim bądź to na północ, aż do Archipelagu, bądź na zachód, aż do Nowej Zelandji, a zajmywano się zwykłemi robotami, ze względu na zbliżającą się trzecią z rzędu zimę, którą mieli przepędzić w Pałacu Granitowym. Bądź co bądź postanowiono jednak przed rozpoczęciem się słot zimowych użyć szalupy do objażdżki na około wyspy. Nie zwidzono jeszcze bowiem do tego czasu dokładnie wszystkich wybrzeży, a zwłaszcza mieli osadnicy bardzo niejasne wyobrażenie o wybrzeżach zachodnich i północnych, od ujścia rzeki Wodospadowej aż do przylądku Obu Szczęk, tudzież o wąziutkiej zatoce wżynającej się w niego na kształt szczęki rekina. Projekt tej wycieczki podał Pencroff, a Cyrus Smith dał na nią zupełne przyzwolenie, sam bowiem chciał poznać całą tę część swego państwa. Czas był w ówczas zmienny, barometr jednak nie czynił zbyt gwałtownych skoków, można się więc było spodziewać znośnej pogody. Właśnie w pierwszym tygodniu miesiąca kwietnia, po niskiem opadnięciu, zaczął się znów barometr podnosić przy silnym wietrze zachodnim, który trwał pięć lub sześć dni; stopniowo jednak wskazówka instrumentu podniosła się do wysokości dwudziestu dziewięciu i dziewięć dziesiątych cali (759mm, 45); pora zdawała się sprzyjać. Dzień wyjazdu naznaczono na 16 kwietnia a Bonawenturę stojącego kotwicą w porcie Balonowym, zaopatrzono we wszystkie przybory do dłuższej podróży. Cyrus Smith uprzedził Ayrtona o zamierzonej wyprawie i zaproponował mu, by wziął w niej udział; lecz ponieważ Ayrton wolał zostać na lądzie, uradzono zatem, ażeby podczas nieobecności towarzyszów zamieszkał w Pałacu Granitowym. Pan Jow miał mu dotrzymywać towarzystwa, czemu on ze swej strony nie miał nic do zarzucenia. Dnia 16 kwietnia, z rana, osadnicy w towarzystwie Topa wsiedli na okręt. Tęgi wiatr pociągał od strony południowo-zachodniej i Bonawentura, wypłynąwszy z portu Balonowego, musiał lawirować, aby się dostać do przylądku Jaszczurczego. Z owych dziewięćdziesięciu mil, które wyspa liczyła w obwodzie, około dwadzieścia przypadało na wybrzeże południowe, od portu aż do przylądku. Ztąd wynikała konieczność, ażeby tych dwadzieścia mil przebyć jak najprędzej, wiatr bowiem był w całej swej sile. Nie mniej jednak trzeba było całego jednego dnia ażeby dotrzeć do przylądka, statek bowiem, wypływając z portu, miał jeszcze tylko dwie godziny odpływu, przeciwnie zaś sześć godzin przypływu, które niezmiernie utrudniały żeglugę. Noc więc już była zapadła, gdy okrążono przylądek. Pencroff zaproponował tedy inżynierowi płynąć dalej z średnią chyżością, z dwoma rejami u żagla. Cyrus Smith jednak wolał rzucić kotwicę o kilkadziesiąt sążni od lądu, by módz w dzień raz jeszcze oglądnąć tę część wybrzeża. Uradzono nawet, ponieważ chodziło o szczegółowe zbadanie wybrzeży wyspy, nie płynąć w nocy, i z wieczora zarzucać kotwicę w pobliżu lądu, jeśli tylko stan pogody na to pozwoli. Noc zatem całą przepędził statek na kotwicy u przylądku. Wiatr ustał razem ze zmierzchem i cisza zupełna panowała w powietrzu. Pasażerowie, z wyjątkiem marynarza, spali może mniej smacznie na pokładzie Bonawentury, niżeli w komnatach Pałacu Granitowego, lecz koniec końców spali wszyscy. Nazajutrz, dnia 17 kwietnia, Pencroff skoro świt rozwinął żagle, i korzystając umiejętnie z wiatru, przy samych prawie brzegach prowadził statek. Osadnikom naszym znane już były te wybrzeża lesiste, a tak wspaniałe, przebiegli je bowiem byli zkraju pieszo, mimo to wzbudziły w nich nowy podziw. Podsunęli się do brzegów jak można było najbliżej, zwolniwszy zarazem biegu, by wszystkiemu dokładnie się módz przypatrzeć, bacząc tylko, by nie potrącić o który z pływających tu i ówdzie pniaków. Kilkakrotnie nawet zarzucali kotwicę, i Gedeon Spilett zdejmował fotograficzne widoki tych wspaniałych okolic. Około południa przybył Bonawentura do ujścia Rzeki Wodospadowej. Na prawym jej brzegu widać było znów drzewa, ale już rzadsze, a trzy mile dalej, tworzyły one już tylko pojedyńcze grupy rozrzucone pomiędzy zachodniemi pasmami góry, której nagi grzbiet ciągnął się do samego wybrzeża. Co za przeciwieństwo między południową a północną częścią tych wybrzeży! O ile ta była lesista i bujną pokryta zielonością, o tyle tamta skalistą i dziką! Rzekłbyś, że to jedno z owych żelaznych pasm ziemi, jak je w niektórych krajach nazywają, a kształty jego konwulsyjnie wykrzywione zdawały świadczyć o tem, że w jednym z odwiecznych okresów geologicznych, w roztopionym jeszcze bazalcie, dokonała się tu rzeczywista krystalizacja. Te piętrzące się jedna nad drugą skały przedstawiały widok straszliwy, który niezawodnie byłby był przeraził osadników, gdyby los wyrzucił ich był w tej części wyspy Lincolna! Ze szczytu góry Franklina nie mogli dostrzedz ponurego obrazu tych wybrzeży, ze zbyt wysoka bowiem patrzyli na nie; lecz od strony morza przedstawiały one widok tak dziwaczny, że równego nie znalazłby może nigdzie na świecie. Bonawentura płynął wzdłuż tych wybrzeży, w oddaleniu pół mili. Łatwo było rozpoznać, że składały się one z brył rozmaitej wielkości, od dwudziestu do trzystu stóp wysokich, i rozmaitych kształtów, okrągłych jak wieża, czworograniastych jak dzwonnica, piramidalnych jak obelisk, stożkowych jak komin fabryczny. Lodowce mórz północnych w swej wspaniałej grozie nie mogły mieć kształtów dziwaczniejszych! Tu wisiał jakoby most przerzucony z jednej skały na drugą, ówdzie rysowały się potężne łuki niby w nawie kościelnej, których szczytu wzrokiem nie podobna było dosięgnąć; na jednem miejscu wznosiły się olbrzymie pieczary, których sklepienia przedstawiały widok wspaniały, na innem znów jeżył się istny las iglic, wieżyczek i kończyn w takiej liczbie, jakiej żadna katedra gotycka nigdy nie posiadała. Najkapryśniejsze wymysły natury, stokroć dziwaczniejsze i rozmaitsze niżeli wyobraźnia ludzka wytworzyćby zdołała, jednoczyły się tu na tych wspaniałych wybrzeżach, ciągnących się ośm lub dziewięć mil wzdłuż. Cyrus Smith i towarzysze jego spoglądali na nie z wyrazem zdumienia graniczącego z osłupieniem. Milczeli jednak wszyscy, Top tylko nie troszcząc się o to, co się w około niego działo, poszczekiwał głośno, a szczekaniu jego odpowiadały tysiącznem echem skały bazaltowe. Inżynier zauważył nawet, że szczekanie to było jakieś dziwaczne, jakby podobne do owego nad otworem studni w Pałacu Granitowym, i rzekł: — Przybij do brzegu. I Bonawentura przysunął się jak można było najbliżej do skał nadbrzeżnych. Być może, że znajdowała się między niemi jaka jaskinia, którą należało przeszukać? Lecz Cyrus Smith nie dostrzegł żadnej jaskini, ani wklęsłości, któraby służyć mogła za schronienie jakiemukolwiek stworzeniu, fale bowiem morskie płukały same podnóże tych skał. Wkrótce Top przestał szczekać i statek oddalił się znów kilkadziesiąt sążni od brzegów. W północno-zachodniej części wyspy brzegi zaczęły być znów płaskie i piaszczyste. Tu i ówdzie rosły z rzadka drzewa na moczarowatej nizinie, którą przedtem już poznali byli osadnicy. Gwałtowne przeciwieństwo między tamtą okolicą tak odludną i pustą stanowiła ta, ożywiona mirjadami morskiego ptactwa. Wieczorem Bonawentura rzucił kotwicę w lekkim załomie, który tworzył w tym miejscu brzeg, na północy wyspy przy samym lądzie, ponieważ morze było tu dość głębokie. Noc upłynęła jako tako, wiatr bowiem zamierał, że się tak wyrazimy, z ostatniem promieniem słońca, i ożywiał się dopiero na nowo z pierwszym brzaskiem dnia. Ponieważ łatwo było wylądować, więc tego poranka, fachowi myśliwcy osady, to jest Harbert z Gedeonem Spilettem, wyszli na dwugodzinną przechadzkę, z której powrócili z wieńcem dzikich kaczek i bekasów. Top dokazywał cudów, i dzięki jego gorliwości i zręczności, ani jedna sztuka zwierzyny nie przepadła. O godzinie ósmej z rana Bonawentura rozwinął żagle i pomknął raźnie ku przylądkowi Górnej Szczęki, miał bowiem wiatr z tyłu i to coraz silniejszy. — Zresztą nie dziwiłbym się wcale, rzekł Pencroff, gdyby się zerwał wicher od zachodu. Wczoraj słońce zaszło czerwono na widnokręgu, a dziś rano te białe smugi na niebie nie wróżą także nic dobrego. Te białe smugi, o których wspominał Pencroff, zwane w technicznym języku cyrohusami, snują się zwykle na samym szczycie widnokręgu, w wysokości nigdy mniej jak pięciu tysięcy stóp nad poziomem morza. Wyglądają jak leciuchne płatki waty, i zwiastują zwykle wzburzenie żywiołów. — Rozwińmy więc wszystkie żagle, jakie tylko mamy, i szukajmy schronienia w Zatoce Rekinowej, rzekł Cyrus Smith. Sądzę, że Bonawentura będzie tam bezpieczny. — Najzupełniej, — odparł Pencroff, — a zresztą wybrzeża północne składają się z samych tylko wydm piaszczystych, wcale nie ciekawych. — Nie gniewałbym się wcale, dodał inżynier, — gdybym nietylko noc, ale i cały dzień jutrzejszy musiał przepędzić w tej zatoce, która zasługuje na to, by ją starannie oglądnąć. — Sądzę, że chcąc nie chcąc będziemy do tego zmuszeni, odparł Pencroff, niebo zaczyna przybierać groźną minę na zachodzie. Widzisz pan jak się chmurami zaciąga! — Bądź co bądź mamy wiatr pomyślny dla naszej żeglugi do przylądka Obu Szczęk, zauważył korespondent. — Wyśmienity wiatr, odparł marynarz; lecz aby wjechać do zatoki, trzeba będzie lawirować, wolałbym więc w biały dzień płynąć po tych wodach, których zupełnie nie znam! — Wody te muszą być napełnione rafami, dodał Harbert, — sądząc potem, cośmy widzieli u południowych brzegów Zatoki Rekinowej. — Pencroffie, rzekł nato Cyrus Smith, rób, jak potrafisz najlepiej, spuszczamy się na ciebie zupełnie. — Bądź pan spokojnym, panie Cyrusie, odparł marynarz, nie będę się narażał bez potrzeby! Wolałbym, żeby mi kto wepchnął nóż w moje własne żywe ciało, jak żeby rafa jaka przedziurawiła żywe ciało mojego Bonawentury! Pod „żywem ciałem“ rozumiał tu Pencroff zanurzoną w wodzie spodnią część okrętu, o którą dbał więcej, jak o własną skórę! — Która godzina? zapytał Pencroff. — Dziesiąta, odparł Gedeon Spilett. — A jak daleko, panie Cyrusie, ztąd do przylądku? — Około piętnastu mil, odparł inżynier. — Potrzeba więc półtrzecia godziny, rzekł marynarz; — między południem a godziną pierwszą staniemy naprzeciw przylądka. Na nieszczęście przypływ o tej godzinie ustanie a zacznie się odpływ. Obawiam się zatem, że będzie bardzo trudno dopłynąć do zatoki, mając wiatr i morze przeciwko sobie. — Tem bardziej że mamy dziś pełnię, dodał Harbert, a te przypływy i odpływy kwietniowe bywają bardzo silne. — A nie mógłbyś, Pencroffie, zarzucić kotwicę na rogu przylądku? zapytał Cyrus Smith. — Co? zarzucić kotwicę przy samym lądzie, mając w perspektywie burzę! zawołał marynarz. Co pan myślisz, panie Cyrusie? Toby znaczyło dobrowolnie wystawiać statek na niechybne rozbicie! — Więc cóż myślicie począć? — Będę się starał wytrwać na pełnem morzu aż do nadejścia przypływu, to jest do godziny siódmej z wieczora, a jeśli będzie jeszcze trochę widno, sprobuję wpłynąć do zatoki; gdyby się zaś nie udało, w takim razie będziemy krążyć całą noc na jednem miejscu, i jutro ze wschodem słońca wejdziemy do zatoki. — Powiedziałem ci już raz, Pencroffie, że się zupełnie na ciebie spuszczamy, odparł Cyrus Smith. — Ba! gdyby istniała latarnia morska na tych wybrzeżach, toby wygodniej było żeglarzom! rzekł Pencroff. — W samej rzeczy, odparł Harbert, ale tym razem nie będzie już łaskawego inżyniera, który by nam zapalił ogień i pokazał drogę do portu! — Aha, dobrze żeśmy sobie przypomnieli, kochany Cyrusie, rzekł Gedeon Spilett, nie podziękowaliśmy ci nawet za to. Na serjo, gdyby nie twój ogień, nie bylibyśmy nigdy zdołali dobić. — Jaki ogień?... zapytał Cyrus Smith, mocno zdumiony słowami korespondenta. — To znaczy, panie Cyrusie, odparł Pencroff, żeśmy byli w wielkim kłopocie na Bonawenturze ostatnich kilka godzin przed naszym powrotem, i że bylibyśmy pewnie minęli wyspę, gdyby panu nie było przyszło do głowy zapalić ów ogień w nocy z 19 na 20 października, na płaskowyżu Pałacu Granitowego. — Tak, tak!... To była szczęśliwa myśl! odparł inżynier. — Ale tym razem, dorzucił marynarz, nie będzie nikogo, ktoby nam oddał tę małą przysługę, chybaby Ayrton wpadł na ten pomysł! — Tak! nikogo nie będzie! odparł Cyrus Smith. A w kilka minut później, inżynier znalazłszy się sam na sam z korespondentem na przodzie okrętu szepnął mu do ucha: — Słuchaj przyjacielu, jeśli jest coś pewnego na świecie, to to, że ani mi się śniło zapalić jaki ogień owej nocy z 19 na 20 października, ani na płaskowyżu Pałacu Granitowego, ani na jakimkolwiek innym punkcie wyspy!